metamo_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kybrachia
Planetary Data Kybrachia is a very large rocky body, the only one of its kind in its star system. Lying within its star's habitable zone, there appears to have been evidence of a once-thriving ecosystem full of lush plants and water, perfect for a budding civilization. However, all that currently remains are gashed wastelands, as if an enormous war had broken out. Polar ice caps and hidden groundwater are all that remain to possibly sustain life. An especially enormous chasm is present for many miles, highly visible from a far distance. Spots of metallic shapes are rarely strewn about, possibly the very scarce remnants of cities from millenia past. Inhabitants Biology The Kybrachi have been uniquely known to appear in at least four physically different varieties, each with a different purpose in their society and survival. However, they all share certain traits that mark them as the same race: a seemingly featureless central head, a deep brown-ish red color, and two structures located around their heads that seem to serve as antennae of a sort. Standard A quadrupedal build, with each limb ending in a sharp point. This form is the most common of the Kybrachi forms, seen as the general workers and busybodies of the race. The antennae on this form are placed around the base of their head. Aerial Constantly keeping itself airborne, if only slightly, this form has two large wing-like appendages, along with two much smaller limbs forming hooked shapes. They appear to be scouts and messengers of sorts, with slightly lesser combat abilities compared to the standard form. The antennae on this form are present near the top of their head, seemingly able to read wind currents and similar things. Imitator thumb|100px An odd form that doesn't appear to be totally stable, it is assumed this bipedal form is the one that the Kybrachi have taken to attempt negotiations and other general communication with outside races. Two of its limbs have grown thicker and less pointed, forming the bare foundations of feet at the end, and the other two have become crude imitations of arms. Its antennae have moved to the sides of their heads, and curve upwards. It is presumed that this form is a result of encountering an outside race, the first they have communicated with in eons. Queen thumb|100px A unique form that appears to be the leader figure of the Kybrachi, it possesses only two very large limbs, with the rest of its large body trailing along the ground behind it. What would be the other two limbs on the other forms have transformed into a second set of advanced feelers on its head, forming a sort of crown-like shape with the first pair. These two sets of antennae appear to have also formed an extremely solid exoskeleton in comparison to the others, allowing them to double as horns for attacks if necessary. Culture Kybrachi society as it is currently known is lacking in cultural innovations, instead opting for a monarchy of sorts solely led by their queen. Most Kybrachi lack a notable individuality, preferring to conform to the masses to work and improve their race and home to a point of potential perfection. However, it seems they possess an interest in galactic affairs and other races, to the point of imitation in shape and mannerisms. Conversely though, this race is astoundingly territorial of their own planet to the point of attempted utter annihilation of any crafts without extensive authorization by the queen to land on their planet. Through sanctioned explorations from the Kybrachi, having taken long months to acquire, evidence points to another race having lived on the planet millenia ago, named the Monarchi. They had been overrun by the ancient primitive predecessors to the Kybrachi, and the remaining few escaping on a massive colony ship which has gone missing, presumed destroyed. Category:Homeworlds